villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kala (Indivisible)
Kala is the main antagonist of the 2019 Action-RPG platformer Indivisible. She is the goddess of the world of Loka and is essentially the goddess of destruction and rebirth being both the creator and the destroyer at the same time. She is also the goddess who was sealed by Indr and his companions sixteen years ago and after her release from her seal, she still tries to remake the universe in her own image as she was dissatisfied by it and those who stand in her way will face her wrath. She is voiced by Anjali Bhimani, who is best known playing Symmetra from Overwatch. Appearance During her first appearance, Kala is described as a blue-purplish giant who wears a dinosaur like skull mask that almost looks like the mask that was worn by the plague doctors and said mask have an empty eye socket due to the fact that she lost her third eye during the battle against Indr and she also wears a black cloak with the inner colors of the cloak looked like an outer space and beneath her cloak, she doesn't wear anything as she was naked. After the protagonist, Ajna, encounter her true form during the final battle, Kala is as best described as an attractive woman with blue skin, a skimpy dark blue outfit that reveals her midriff, a beautiful wavy dark blue hair, a tight pants with golden belt and much like her previous form, doesn't wear shoes. However, after Ajna reconciles together with Kala and reincarnated together, it is revealed that Kala took form of a tan-skinned beautiful young woman that almost look like the protagonist, Ajna, that has a yellow irises for her eye, a white tanktop shirt and a blue long skirt. Personality Kala at first is depicted as a manipulative yet evil goddess who desired to destroy and remade the world from the scratch so that it could fit in her own image. In addition to all of this, Kala provoked her own third eye, Ajna, by telling her that the latter's help is causing problems towards other regions in Loka such as Iron Kingdom, Tai Krung and Kaanul due to Ajna's selfishness because she was entirely rushed to defeat Kala. After she transformed Ajna into a raging three-headed monster, she remained calm and polite about it which resulted on the fight left nothing but destruction in the path such as the destruction of Mt. Sumeru's village, Lhan, and the demise of one of Ajna's companions, Dhar, after the Heroic Sacrifice he had performed just to save Ajna. Her manipulative side is further exemplified during Ajna's final encounter with her in Mt. Sumeru as she pit Ajna against the illusions of her adoptive father, Indr, her companion, Dhar, and her worst enemy, Ravannavar, who defines Ajna's personality such as guilt, regret and anger respectively. In addition to all of this, she is also a rather observant person as she tries to merging Ajna's power with her because prolonging the battle against her is pointless and tries to pit Ajna with Maha Ravannavar to gain the results. Despite her manipulative and destructive personality, it was soon revealed that Kala was a rather sympathetic goddess with human flaws at the end of the day. As it was soon revealed that she is rather aware of the misery and suffering that happened across the universe which resulted on her trying to reset the world over and over again and blaming herself for all the failures she had created and tried her best to make the world in the pursuit of perfection so that all of the misery and suffering will be gone forever. After Ajna defeated the goddess, Kala reveals herself to be a Graceful Loser and fuses herself with Ajna which resulted on her reincarnated as a different human being in the next life. Category:Deities Category:Genocidal Category:Tragic Category:Cataclysm Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Magic Category:Destroyers Category:Female Category:Omniscient Category:Mind-Breakers